


飞花尽

by yrko69



Series: 飞花尽 [1]
Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrko69/pseuds/yrko69
Summary: 想从小翅膀的视角写写正月十八坑，我很想填，但是ry





	飞花尽

张翼走出军帐，看到外面飘起了鹅毛大雪。

这在蜀地不是一个常见的景观，有些军士显然是打出生便没见过这么大的雪，一脸新奇地四下踅摸。看到张翼出现瞬间原地站定，低着头唯唯诺诺地向他致敬。

张翼知道大家一向怕自己。然而这次他没说什么。只是对他们笑了笑。

“你们随意。”张翼说，“我也好久没见过这么大的雪了。”

他想起自己上次见到这么大的雪的时候，都不是在成都，而是在钟题。陇西的雪远不比蜀地的温柔，那都是夹杂着风沙冰雹的凶器。出帐必须全副武装，否则指不定哪一缕风吹过，人脸上就能多出一道淡淡的印子。

这种几乎能夺人半条命的雪肆虐得最凶残的时候恰好是一个除夕。然而风雪太大，于是应有的守岁庆典祭礼全被姜维给免了，反正如此恶劣的天气也不可能有哪个不长眼的魏兵来偷袭，便连随身亲兵都被姜维遣了回营休息。帐外风雪肆虐，声音大得张翼跟姜维稍微隔得远点说话都得用喊的。不过他没多少机会对着姜维传信靠吼，因为没一会他就被姜维扔到了床上。用姜维的话说，除夕夜总不能就这么干坐着聊一晚上天，总得干点什么，说吧干你还是干我。

长夜太长，只干一个哪够，那就都干吧。

于是他们两个人就着满世界的风声鹤唳开始纠缠不清，换着方法进入对方的身体。倒是难得的酣畅淋漓——因为全然不用顾忌会被人听到。屋里火盆烧得旺，张翼能隐隐约约地借着光看到姜维的脸。他带点报复性质地往姜维身体里顶，看着姜维的表情随着他的动作生出属于爱欲的扭曲。眉梢眼角沾着点火光，一眼看去满是情动。

“你现在这样，比你平时可爱多了。”张翼俯下身去咬姜维的耳朵。

“平时？平时我什么样？”姜维喘着气，声音纠缠在了风声里。

“欠揍样。”

“是嘛。不如现在告诉你，过完年我不准备回师，而是东……”

张翼没让姜维把话说完。掌握着主动权就是舒服，这种时候只要突然加快速度，就能让姜维发的声只剩下了呻吟。

不夸张地说，那是张翼这辈子过的最扯淡的一个除夕。没亲人也没气氛，只有声嘶力竭生涩干裂直似要吞没一切的西北风，以及一个跟这个年一样扯淡的姜维，被插得都神志不清了，还记得跟他说开春准备东进继续骚扰魏兵引其出战这种事。似乎是嫌张翼的这个除夕过得还不够膈应。

够扯淡的事往往也够难忘。于是那一夜的种种细节张翼竟然都能记到今天。包括亲姜维的哪里会引起对方控制不住的颤抖——他细细密密地用唇舌扫过姜维的后颈，感受着姜维突然更加急促的呼吸，心情破天荒地好。

“卫将军被我找到弱点了。”

他们两个人谁都懒得再动弹的时候，张翼躺在床上说。

“弱点嘛，谁都有。”姜维不以为意，伸手就去撩张翼的腰侧。

张翼没防备，被他撩得全身一抖。

姜维笑道：“难为卿，今日才找到我弱点。”

一个亲兵的到来打断了张翼的回忆。张翼认得他是姜维身边的人，那人什么也没说，只往张翼手里塞了一张纸。点点头便告了退。张翼打开看，上面画着一副肖像画，右下角有一个不起眼的一横下面三个点，排列整齐，图腾一般。张翼又满脸黑线地重新审视了一遍画作本身，才从人物嘴角右下方一颗不起眼的痣上确定了姜维画的多半是自己。画上的张翼一脸灿烂的笑——他十分确定自己从未笑得这么肆无忌惮过。

没见过这么传密信的。主体只有四笔，其余所有均是在浪费时间暴露自己拙劣的绘画水平。不知道图的是什么。

张翼把纸往怀里一揣，内心暗暗数落了一句。

信的内容他倒一眼就看懂了。简单有效得十分有姜维的风格。

城东南角，子时三刻。

季汉乃是不战而降，是以与一般的亡国之战腥风血雨的惨烈相比，如今的蜀地简直可称得上是风平浪静。然明眼人都看得出所谓的平静不过海市蜃楼。下面隐藏着的却是深渊万丈。上元佳节这样约他相见，想必是姜维终于找到契机将这些狰狞的暗涌翻到明面上来了——张翼这样推测着。

自归降钟会起，两个月来姜维和张翼一直少有机会见面。张翼只隐约听闻钟会似乎对姜维甚是礼遇有加。偶尔见到姜维有意无意地问起如今魏军首脑们的情形。姜维也通常只是简单一笑，并不作答，透着一股子烦死人的高深莫测。

“我该不会看错你了吧？”张翼有一次实在没忍住，“大将军当初投降，难道出于真心？”

“嗯，或许真看错了。”姜维挂了一脸熟悉的欠揍，“如此卿想怎样。带着部下，就此反叛？”

“我为何要反叛。”张翼冷笑，“乖乖跟着钟士季归魏，君处境比我难受得多。”

“那便是了，不必着急。邓艾抢了此战头功，又在成都那般兴风作浪，我看镇西表面镇定，实则对他不满已久……”姜维放低了声音，勾起嘴角一笑，一抹锋利一瞬即逝。

“机会来之前，总是需要等的。”

他的眼里闪起一点幽深的光，隔着烛光中昏暗的空气，生生地点燃到了张翼的心里去。

事实上，张翼并不清楚姜维所说的机会具体指什么，姜维也从未明确和他说过。他内心只隐隐约约能猜到一个大概，却又在理智上并不相信有人竟真的会将这种离白日梦几步之遥的设想付诸实践。

不过如果那个人是姜维，似乎这一切便能说通了。姜维干的匪夷所思的事多了去了。诸如历次北伐，次次都不在张翼的理解范围之内。张翼从不觉得每次姜维出兵的机会都有他说的那般好。从张翼的角度看，大魏帝国就算窝里斗出一朵花，也抵不过蜀汉国小民疲的现实。不谈政治，只从益州本地百姓角度出发，显然不出兵才是最佳选择。然而姜维却全然不为所动，总愿意耐心地等一个他认为合适的出兵时机，更可怕的是，他还会当真无所不用其极地去抓那个时机。

单纯的固执不过是小事，一旦固执与行动力同时出现在一个人身上，与之相伴的便是连弩级别的破坏力。

张翼跟姜维还不熟的时候，还认真以为姜维如此执着地坚持着北上之路是因为年轻气盛，看不清迷雾笼罩的前路究竟有多渺茫。那会的张翼也很天真，觉得自己能劝服姜维放弃不断北伐攻魏讨汉贼的路，专注于治国安民。结果姜维只简单一句话，便让他彻底看清楚了姜维的本质。

姜维说：“九死一生，总还是有一分的生。”

——根本就是个赌徒。

张翼后来想，说赌徒都高估了姜伯约，赌徒的赢面岂止只有一成。

然而此姜姓赌徒丧心病狂至此，却似乎天生懂怎么治张翼——吵反正是没结果的，于是姜维也不多废话，只扔一个欲北上的事实给张翼，而后便是一个沉默的姿态，一身正邪难辨的强大气场兜头压下来，压得张翼全身不舒服。

“狄道西有洮水。北有仲权，东侧难守，唯有靠卿。卿若不去，我只能冒险，提拔下新人。”姜维一脸似是而非的认真。

若是别人这般威胁张翼，张翼一定有胆甩他一脸更嚣张的冷笑：吓唬谁，我便让你随便找人担此大任，你敢么？

但姜维——张翼真情实感，怕这个疯子当真敢。

所以看似握有选择权，他却从头到尾只能选择做该赌徒的帮凶。

这种憋屈的无名之火成天在心里拱。拱到最后就当真走了火。那同样是个不怎么温柔的雪天，两人在姜维的军帐里吵了一架。具体原因张翼都记不清了，多半又是为了该进还是该退诸如此类之事。那时候他们之间也已相熟，顾忌少了很多。吵到最后动手。打到最后推倒。张翼把姜维按倒在地，用整个身体压下了对方起身的企图。两人于是便姿势微妙，近得甚是过分，以至于张翼都能闻到属于姜维的独有的气息。一种血和风混合的气息。血是生血，风是寒风。这种带点野性的气息对之前一直长居南地的张翼来说十分陌生，却不知为何意外地挑起了他身体深处的欲望。意识到这一点的张翼马上想躲——然而没用。他的胯间正抵着姜维同样微妙的部位，是以他身体的任何一个变化，对方都能感受得比他自己还要快。于是只这么一瞬间的松懈，姜维的手便迅速摆脱了他的控制，顺着他的衣摆探了进来，一把攥住了某个部位。

姜维笑得像黄鼠狼在给鸡拜年，污言秽语信手拈来：“卿想上我？”

“你……无耻……”张翼咬牙切齿，只敢骂，不敢动。

“多谢夸奖。”姜维面不改色：“你若是邓艾之辈，现在就已被我废了。”

“有本事你就拧，别手软。”张翼嘴硬心虚。

姜维不吃这套：“我没本事。废了卿谁陪我北伐。”

“休要乱来，外面还有人。”张翼看此路不通，换了个方式继续垂死挣扎。

“无传唤，无人敢入内。”姜维不为所动。

看姜维没有放过他的意思，张翼便也跟着彻底放弃治疗。他低下头扯开姜维的衣服。毫不留情地一口咬上了姜维肩头。姜维万没料到他会出这么一着，毫无防备差点叫出声，幸好反应及时，最后关头转换成了一声痛苦的抽气。

那一口咬得着实是狠，倾注了张翼所有的愤恨和怨气、以及身体里蠢动的欲火。以至于很久很久以后伤痕都未消失，在姜维一身数不清的箭伤刀伤枪伤中格外不起眼，却也格外的独特。姜维有次起床穿衣从铜镜里瞄到了它，扭头看了看一旁的张翼。

“我好像还没谢过将军不咬脸之恩。”

张翼脸一红，甩他两个字。

“活该。”

==

子时将至之时，张翼披着斗篷出了帐，为了容易隐匿行踪，干脆连灯都没点，只借着街边偶尔有的、尚未熄的花灯，循着方向往成都城的东南角摸去。若是往年，上元节的夜晚通常都会解除宵禁。子时虽是深夜，却总还会有精力旺盛的男男女女踏着街边的各式花灯游荡街头。只要混迹于他们中间，再溜点偏僻的城中小路，随便去哪个角落都算不上难事。如今战乱时期非比寻常，再加魏廷深恐蜀汉旧都臣民因对改朝换代不满而作乱，街上人倒是不少，却不再是午夜赏灯的游人，而是一看便训练有素的的魏兵。张翼带人驻于城南，姜维虽是难得体贴地把见面地点设置在了离他最近的角落，这一路上张翼仍然走得万分艰辛——其实他被人发现也暂无大碍。钟会待亡汉将领们都不错，一纸夜间通行令在到达成都前便已在张翼手中，如夜间有急事外出，事后报备便是。然多一事不如少一事。姜维是遣人密信邀张翼于营外相见，想来他也不会用合法手段出蜀宫。张翼担心万一被谁发现他和姜维这天半夜曾同时外出，虽不至于出大事，总是难以说清。

好在张翼虽不常驻成都，对故国都城也总还算熟悉。一路都是有惊无险。道路泥泞于常年在外的张翼也是不在话下。到了约定地点后他抬起头四处张望了一下，只有目光勉强能及的远处亮着几盏有气无力的灯，身侧相较之下显得越发伸手不见五指起来，更看不见姜维是否已经先到。张翼稍微松了一口气，正准备去细探更深的墙角里是否当真空无一人，有人突然从身后搂了上来。他一惊，第一反应向后肘击，第二反应伸手拔刀。然而来人对他的招数预判出奇准确，双手迅速而准确地分别制住了他的两个手腕，顺便双肘夹住了他的腰。一招致命，干脆利落，瞬间之内绝了张翼所有的攻击套路。

张翼却反而镇定下来——能这般了解自己的人，天下大概也不会再有第二个了。他卸去了一身的戒备状态。果然下一刻，那人也跟着松开了他的手腕，环上他的肩，半个身子的重量毫不见外地挂到了张翼身上。声音散落在风吹雪落的黑夜里，透着一点奇怪的缥缈。

“伯恭。”

姜维简单地念出了他的字，而后一片沉默，只有温热而平稳的气息不断拂着张翼的侧颈。

张翼跟着姜维在朝堂上战场上床笫上纠缠了这么多年，早对对方一切的语言表达与肢体行为了如指掌。他马上觉出今日的姜维哪里不太对。张翼想起了白天刚刚发生的二士争功的事端——若不是姜维独身居于钟会左近，以张翼的身份隔岸观火，自然甚是喜闻乐见魏朝内部自相残杀。但看姜维现在这样，张翼的心情便也跟着折了些许下来。以姜维的韧性，他极少会有这样情绪低落之时。张翼猜他多半知道些更深的内幕，心事深重，是以如此反常。

他略带点安慰地抬手去握姜维的手。姜维的指尖略微沾了点成都冬夜的潮气，往外沁着丝丝凉气，让张翼想起了陇西的松柏叶上倒悬着的冰挂。那东西北方独有，张翼第一次见时着实被惊艳了一把。当时姜维在他身边，并没多评价什么。后来有次行军半路休息时，姜维拉着张翼两个人往旁边岔路上一拐，钻进一片背阴的松树林。于是张翼就看到了整片整片层层叠叠的冰挂，壮观到震撼。

他还没来得及感动一下。姜维便从他身后飘了上来，悠悠然道：

“伯恭既喜欢这个，便只好日后多跟我北上。”

张翼对着他的下巴一拳招呼了过去。

突如其来的短暂回忆在纯粹的黑暗中显得有点清晰异常。等张翼回过神的时候，自己的脸上已经不自觉地挂上了笑意，幸好黑灯瞎火，没人看得见。他意识到两人已经保持着这样微妙的亲昵姿势安静地站了有一会了。便随便晃了晃姜维的手。本无他意，只是提醒姜维此处不宜久留，有事快说别拖延，又实不愿破坏与往事相伴而来的一抹温柔。结果姜维竟然好像刚刚睡醒，身体略微一抖，然后询问似的“嗯？”了一声，声音里全是惺忪之意。

张翼无语，哭笑不得。他忘了另一种可能性，姜维毫无防备地犯起困来的时候，通常也是异常的沉默寡言，一脸的放空天外。

“怎么累成这样？”张翼低声问道，“我听闻……待你着实不薄，难道连觉都不给你睡？”

姜维抬了抬头，声音直接吹进了张翼的耳朵，听上去清醒了一些。

“事务繁忙，睡得少了些。”

新降之人到如今竟能忙到站着睡着，联系当日之事，魏营内部定是近日有变。不过周边地形复杂，情况难测。谨慎起见，张翼一斜眼，随口调侃起了别的事。

“怎么，有空作画，却没空睡觉？”

“冤枉，那画并非今日所作。”姜维笑了起来，“旬日之前，有人闲极无聊，拉我饮酒作赋。最后兴起，说要鉴赏我的画技，于是让我为意中人做幅画。”

他抚上了张翼的下巴，摸索着按上了那上面那颗一般人不仔细看都注意不到的痣。

“我便理所当然，画了卿交差。”

张翼占着位置优势，一胳膊捶上了姜维的腹部。虽然很轻，打情骂俏当如是。

“我以前怎不知你这般会编故事。”

姜维声音里带着笑：“因为这只是个故事，却不是编的。”

“难为赏画之人，多半内心嗤之以鼻，还不得不出于礼貌赞赏有加。”张翼摆了一脸嘲讽，“看君似是过得不错，我是否可以乐观一猜，所谓的事务繁忙，是在为立足于彼做铺垫？”

“彼所谓何？”姜维见招拆招，一本正经，不答反问。

张翼大翻白眼：“明知故问。”

姜维沉默半晌：“如若我说是，这结局是否真的如你所愿？”

隔了一会，他补充道：“愿闻卿肺腑之言。”

对话走向预料之内，气氛却突然扭曲了。张翼皱了皱眉，短暂地沉默了下来。

两个月以来，这不是第一次张翼用这样的话试探姜维，自然也不是第一次姜维用相似的答案反问他。自从那个肃杀萧瑟、残阳似血的傍晚时分，姜维攥着汉帝的谕令，用一种平静到反常的态度下令诸将随他一同投降开始，他俩之间就开始了这种无聊的游戏。张翼也不止一次考虑过从此往后到底何去何从。理智上他自希望姜维归降出于真心。毕竟城已破国已亡，实无必要重掀风浪，陷无辜百姓于战火纷飞。然在感情上，张翼却无论如何都不信姜维会是甘于未战而降、甘于居高位却无力护国之人。相比起不敢信，更多的却是不愿信。或不如这样说，如若姜维这般轻易便降了实打实地与他敌对了数十载有余的魏国。这人倒似不再是自己熟识的那个姜伯约了。因为这一次就连张翼自己内心深处也有那么几分不甘。 更不必说权位比他还重、行事较他更为偏激的姜维。

而张翼纵使万般不情愿，事到如今他也无法否认自己的心：那个疯病入脑回天乏术、即便撞了南墙都会设法拆墙前行的姜维，已没救地扎根在了他的心底。此情究竟生于何时不可考无可追，待他意识到时已是一往而深。深到在他考虑到“姜伯约是真心归降”的可能性时，心中甚至都会掺着隐隐约约的失落。

——但今晚的形势似与之前全不相同。张翼想，不出所料的话，自己大约是不会再有机会品尝这似是而非的失落了。

是以他也开口给出了自己不同往日的答案，言辞谨慎得滴水不漏：

“大局上，此实为我所盼。然言及私念，君行此事，却非我所好。”

他不知姜维是否听懂了被自己埋得深不可测的深层含义。张翼向来不擅于赋言辞于浓烈而赤裸的感情，话至此，已是他此刻所能想到的最深情的告白。

“况且——”他在姜维开口之前又加了一句：“我的意见何曾重要，你会听？”

姜维十分明显地愣了一下，而后笑了起来。他放开张翼的肩，继而拉起了张翼的手。张翼本以为他是理解了自己的立场，准备开始认真地谈点正事了。结果姜维只是把声音放得更低，简单地说了一句：“这实在不便说话，我们换个地方。”

张翼一脸的你是不是在逗我，尽管他知道姜维看不见。

“早干嘛去了。”张翼报复性地捏紧了他的手：“挂我身上这么半天，重死了。”


End file.
